Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V! Scarlet's Destiny
by Rayisoar5
Summary: Episode 1 through Episode 148 was just the 1st half of the adventure for Yuya and company. Now a new character will take the star role for this 2nd half of this grand adventure as she travels through all dimensions, both old and new, with Yuya and allies as they discover untold secrets! New alternate versions of Retro Characters will appear. Rated T for Cursing, Nudity, etc...


**Hello! This will be my first REAL attempt at a Fanfiction story so I will try my hardest to make it as great as possible, for me and for you, the fans, but before we get to the story, a little narration from an anonymous being!**

* * *

There was a screen with a strange shaped shadow behind the screen, facing the audience

 _?: Welcome...Sorry for the whole "mysterious narrator" bit, but I don't want to reveal myself just yet, but don't worry, I will make my full appearance very soon! Now...where to begin...as you know, this world started out as one complete world, a world of Duel Monsters, a card game that is the very meaning of life for almost every living being. The world was peaceful, as its Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz Monster were pitted against one another in a friendly competition between duelists..._

 _However, dueling was later able to evolve thanks to one man, and because of him, duelist are now able to intact with their monster on a whole, new level! Everyone though this accomplishment would bring more years of dueling enjoyment...until that day came, when one certain duelist, who grew more insane after every duel, trying to please the selfish audience, who wanted more violent duels. He only wanted to please the audience with his Entertainment Dueling with 4 powerful dragons, but when he felt guilty for accidentally injuring one of his opponents, the audience only demand him to continue on his dark path. His dragons, who were now self-aware thanks to the Solid Vision Mass, loathed the humans as they only viewed them as simple tools for their enjoyment._

 _When that duelist became the champion that surpassed all known duelists, he declared that he will destroy the entire world as his greatest Entertainment ever, and thus the tragic day of the dragon's attack begun. The inhabitants of this world tried to fight off the mighty dragons, but all their efforts were in vain as the continued on their path of destruction. When his servants weren't staffed with their current power, they and their master declared that today was the birth of the ultimate creature of existence and in a grand twist, he integrated himself with his 4 dragons and the Supreme King Dragon Zarc was born._

 _The man responsible for giving Solid Mass to Monsters, once heard of a legend that Duel Monsters had souls, but he disregard this as simple non-sense, but now he regretted making that foolish choice, and since he was the one who brought forth the end of the world in the form of the Supreme King, he was the world's last hope to stop it. So, he travled the world, gathering the data needed to defat this mighty foe. In the end, he had finally done it: he had created 4 cards that would surely save the world from its ends, but for it to work, a great sacrifice is needed, and he was willing to pay it to secure his home's future._

 _However, one person stole those cards from him, and ran to fight this mighty foe alone. He chased after her, the girl who was his own daughter, demanded her to return those cards and allow him to give his life up, but the girl wouldn't have it, believing that he was needed for the world's future, and faced Zarc herself. She used the four cards that her father created, which slowly began to split the dragon back into its components, and at the same, it also affected the girl and their home. Before being split up, he declared that he will return,and he and his servant dragons will be one again, and finish what he started, all the while the girls looks at him with a straight face. Soon, there was a huge flash, and the girl split into 4 shadows as the Supreme King split back into the four dragons, and from there, that one world became 4 worlds, each on withers own summoning method: Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, and the 4th dimensions that the other 3 revolve around, the only dimension without its own unique summoning method, Standard..._

 _However, that changed when a man named Yuya Sakaki, a Entertainment Duelist of the You Show School and resident of the Standard Dimension, faced off against the current Pro League champion, Strong Ishijima, to defend his father's, Yusho Sakaki, name, who had mysteriously disappeared 3 years ago when he was scheduled to face against Strong himself, and when he didn't show, he and his family were declared cowards...Yuya fought valiantly, but he was soon pushed into a corner by his opponent,and just when he was about give up, he remember his father's words: duel for smiles, and with that resolve, he unlocked a new power and soon the new summoning method, Pendulum, was born._

 _This boy, Yuya, wanted to use his dueling to make the audience, myself, and his opponent smile, but soon he was caught in a conflict that goes beyond his world. He discovered that he, along with his best friend and *chuckle* girlfriend, Yuzu Hiragi, discovered people in the Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz Dimensions that not only shared their faces, but also possessed a dragon card and strange bracelets with magical powers. During these meeting, Yuya and Yuzu discovered there was a war going on between the Fusion Dimension and Xyz Dimension. When Yuzu disappeared, Yuya took it upon himself to not only rescue her and bring her home, but to also end this pointless war with his Entertainment Dueling._

 _However, every time Yuya would meet his lookalikes, they and their dragons would resonate with each other, and declare that they will become one, just like Zarc said to the girl who strangely shared Yuzu's face. However, this attempt would fail as Yuzu's bracelet would activate on its own and separate them as quickly as possible. The more deeper Yuya, Yuzu, and their lookalikes got into this new mystery, the more questions that pop up..._

 _Eventually, Yuya confront the man behind the Xyz Dimension's attack as the mastermind of the war, Leo Akaba, the very same man who tried to stop his daughter from giving up her life to stop Zarc. Yuya and Yuzu soon discovered that they, along with their lookalikes, were no ordinary people, but were the reincarnations of the Demon Duelist Zarc and Leo Akaba's Daughter Ray Akaba. He justifies that his attack on Xyz, carding inoocnent victims, and kipnapping Yuzu and her three counterparts: Serena, the Fusion Duelist, Rin, the Synchro Duelist and Ruri, the Xyz Duelist, from their respectful dimensions for one reason: To revive the Original Dimension as well as Ray Akaba. HE wanted to return the four dimensions back into one, so he could return to the way life was before: back in his true birth dimension with his precious daughter, Ray. However, in order for that to be realized, he needed to make one change: to destroy Zarc before he could revive as well, and in order to do that, he needed to destroy Yuya and his counterparts: Yuto, the Xyz Duelist, Yugo, the Synchro Duelsit, and Yuri, the Fusion Duelist._

 _Yuya tried his hardest to stop Leo's insane plan to merge Yuzu with her lookalikes and the four dimensions, all the while shaking off Zarc's growing influence. However, it was in vain, as not only were the girls were absorbed into the machine, but worse, Zarc was reborn. He decided to finish what he started all those years ago, but soon duelist that Yuya managed to befriend and show them the true meaning of dueling from the Xyz, Synchro, and Fusion Dimensions banded together to rescue Yuya and his lookalikes from Zarc's control. However, it took Ray Akaba, who was using a host body as her revival was rushed and thus incomplete, to do what Yuya's friends failed at: to make Yuya and Zarc remember that their hearts were swinging back and forth like a pendulum, between malice and joy, dueling for smile or to install fear in others and that was how Pendulum Summon was truly born. With words from his loved one, Yuzu, and what he truly wanted in life: dueling for smiles, Yuya took control and together, Yuya and Ray were able put down Zarc once and for all, and the worlds were split back into 4 once again..._

 _However, the scars that Zarc left in his brief revival were fresh within Yuya's memory as he had to undertake a great mission: to rediscover his purpose in life and to rescue Yuzu and her counterparts, who had myseriously disappear following the second split. He learned from his counterparts, who now reside within his body, about the dragon's and Zarc's past, as well as their good intentions, and with his newfound determination, he used the four dragons: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, and Starve Venom Fusion Dragon, in the ultimate duel against his strongest rival, the second child of Leo Akaba as well as Ray's half birther, Reiji Akaba, in order to put Zarc's soul, who now resided in a de-aged Reira, the person who offered Ray her body in order to stop Zarc, to ease. In the end, not only did he win, but he made the formerly demon duelist, Zarc, smile, and sensing that Zarc's soul has laid to rest, all the people whose lives Yuya touched, were brought to the reborn Standard Dimension, now called the Pendulum Dimension, by Ray to revive Yuzu Hiragi and bring her back to Yuya and her friends, along with her counterparts who were also revived within her body, resulting in "Zarc" and "Ray" being whole once again._

 _Just when the happy time could come, Yuya had one more challenge to face: to surpass his father, Yusho, and become a profssioonal Duelist, and with his signature line, "The fun has just begun", he rushed over to accept his father's request. and from there they lived happily ever after..._

 _SIKE! HA HA! You honestly believed that was the end!? You think that one story would end with so many questions unanswered!? The reason why this story ended...was because that the TRUE journey was only half completed...and during from beginning to end of Yuya's adventures, there was an outside force watching the event unfold like an anime, and decided that now Yuya will face "true evil", and this time, Yuya is going to need to step out of the star role...he had his best moments in part 1, but now a new hero is called upon to assist Yuya and his friends in this new upcoming disaster that could bring life itself to the end...This is the story of_

The narrator was about to finish his sentence until 2 other shadowed figures kicked down the door and approached him.

 _?2: ELEMENTIO!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? ARE YOU NARRATING AGAIN TO THE FOURTH WALL...AGAIN!?_

The narrator, now revealed as Elementio quickly got up and faced the other shadow figure.

 _Elementio: SHHH! My identity was supposed to be a secret, and here you are, blurting out my name!?_

 _?3: Well, we told you not to narrate anymore. Not only do you blabber on and on, but you spoil the story way too much, Elementio!_

 _Elementio(Nervous as he looks to the "wall"):Uh, what are you going on about, little girl? I am the narrator, or "?"! Who is this ELementio you speak of?_

 _?2: Oh! So now you are the narrator, not Elementio, right?_

 _Elementio(Nods):Yes!_

 _?3(say this as ?2 gives him a slip of paper): Then please! Narrate this!_

 _Elementio: Why, certainly, little girl!(Reads aloud the paper) The squealer narrator, known as Elementio, runs as Yuca and Hina chase after him...hey wait a minute, now you are spoiling this as well...wait, run away, from what?_

 _Yuca and Hina: From this!_ (Summons 2 monsters, one looked like a spiked dragon hill while the other monster looked liked a well-endowed woman, who prepare to blast Elementio, who runs away in fear)

 _Elementio: WAH! GO TO COMMERIAL! GO TO COMMERIAL! GO TO- NO, NOT MY PRETTY FACE!_

Soon, while Elementio was running away from Yuca and Hina's wrath for his bumbling nature, 3 other cloaked figures entered the room with a sign that said "Technical Difficulties".

 _?4: (sign) We apologize for our "narrator" disonebicne, but unlike him, we don't spoil the best parts, but if you are wondering, yes, I am the new star of this new adventure!_

 _?5: And I am another OC who will not make much of an impact of Azara here or with Yuca, Hina, and Elementio, I will still have a essential role to fill_

Soon, Elementio came running back, still being chased by Hina's and Yuca's monsters, and was shocked when ?5 revealed ?4's name as Azara.

 _Elementio: HEY! HOW COME HE ISN'T BEING PUNISHED!?_

 _Yuca: Because, Elementio, unlike Reizo, or ?4, he explains stuff simply as spoils out future event s as least as possible!_

 _Elementio: And now you with revealing Reizo's name!? Am I the only one who suffers through this kind of torture?!_

 _Everyone: YES!_

 _Elementio: ...I hate you all!_

 _Hina: We know you love us!_

 _Azara: And in our next chapter, the 2nd half of Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V! will finally be revealed, so stay tune!_

 _Reizo: Also, if you want to talk to the author about the story, or us, or anything, please leave a comment or PM him!_

 _Yuca: And don't worry! This story will be written in a much better format than this. Consider this the warm up for the true show!_

 _Elementio: Yeah, and tell him not to make me the gag character who always gets hurt in some way!_

 _Azara: Sorry!(Says this as the monster finally attacked him, leaving him burned and lying on the floor), but you are the only one who fits the role perfectly, Elementio, so try to live!_

 _Elementio: I hope this story is worth it..._

 _Cobalt: Woof!_

 _Elementio: OH, COME ON, WORLD!_

* * *

 **And done! My very first Chapter(sort of) of my story! Before you ask, this is why I wrote this gag chapter is:**

 **1\. To give a brief summary of those who haven't watched Arc-V yet or doesn't know the full story.**

 **2\. I had to start sometime by writing something!**

 **3\. To introduce the Main OC who will star in my story!**

 **4\. Just because Elementio wanted to be noticed!**

 **Elementio: HEY!**

 **Yuca: Well, I hope you learned your lesson, Elementio!**

 **Hina: Yeah, never be a spoiler to anyone!**

 **Reizo: It ALWAYS ends badly for them!**

 **Elementio: Duly Noted...**

 **Cobalt(licks Elementio's face)**

 **Azara: At least now we have a good place to start this story, right, Rayisoar5?**

 **Me: Oh, this is going to be a LONG story...**

 **See ya and Thanks!**


End file.
